UNSC Forward unto Dawn
|slipspace speed=2.1 light-years/day |poweroutput= |power=*1 Primary Fusion Reactor *2 Secondary Fusion Reactors |shield gen= |hull=60 centimeters of Titanium-A battleplate |sensor=Multiple Sensor Suites |target=*RADAR *Sensor Suites |navigation=*Deep RADAR *NAV Suites |avionics=*COM Systems *Sensor Suites |countermeasures=Electronic Countermeasures |armament=*Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *''Archer''-class Missile Pods (50) **30 Missiles/Pod *Twin-barreled 50mm Point-Defense Gun Turrets (4) *''Shiva''-class Nuclear missiles (3) |complement=*''Bumblebee''-class escape pods (12) *''Clarion''-class Drones (3) *1 UNSC Marine Infantry Company **350 UNSC Marines **M12 Force Application Vehicle (36) **M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (18) **M831 Troop Transport Warthog (8) *1 UNSC Marine Armored Company **145 UNSC Marines **M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank (6) **M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Warthog (22) *1 UNSC Navy Naval Air Squadron **AV-14 Attack VTOL (18) **D77H-TCI Pelican (12) *1 Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Company **67 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (36) |crew=*450 UNSC Navy Crew **38 Officers **412 Enlisted |skeleton=*1 "Smart" Artificial Intelligence |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Post Human-Covenant War |role=*Support for heavier vessels *Transport *Command Vessel *Frigate |commission=24th of August, 2551 |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles=*Battle of Earth **Battle of Voi *Battle of the Ark **Battle of Installation 04(II) |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet=UNSC Home Fleet (UNSCDF) |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=*Commander Benjamin Macintosh, UNSCN *Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, Admiral of the UNSC Navy *Commander Miranda Keyes, UNSCN *Cortana, Artificial Intelligence CTN 0452-9 }} The UNSC Forward unto Dawn (FFG-201) was a ''Remembrance''-class frigate, serving in the during the . It was the flagship of Fleet Admiral Hood, until the conclusion of Battle of Voi, where Commander Miranda Keyes took command of the Dawn. UNSC Service History Construction and Commissioning The Frigate FFG-201 was ordered in May 2549, costing the United Nation Space Command 9,510,451.23 cR (Credits) for its construction. It actually began construction in early January 2550, above the UNSC stronghold of Reach, at the Reyes-McLees Shipyards. It completed construction in June of 2551, and was outfitted with specialized military-grade equipment at another portion of the Shipyards, including with a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, capable of 2.1 Lightyear per day faster-then-light travel. It was also supplied with small arms and vehicles from the Misriah Armory. In early July, 2551, the Frigate received its 450 UNSC Navy crew, fresh from training, or from other vessels. The Dawn also received its Pelican and Longsword Naval Air Squadron, a company of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and a battalion of UNSC Marines. The Navy gave the newly commissioned vessel and it crew to Commander Benjamin Macintosh, and his Executive Officer, Lieutenant Commander Matilda Hitchcock; both of whom were new to Frigates, and issued orders to make a short shakedown cruise to make sure all the systems had been installed properly, and was functioning correctly. The ship handled the shakedown cruise well, and the vessel's few malfunctioning systems were repaired during the trip, and, upon arrival back at Reach, the ship was prepared for commissioning in August. The FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn was then commissioned on the 24th of that very month. The Forward unto Dawn soon earned the affectionate nicknames "Fudd" and the "Dawn", and was ordered to Earth for assignment to a battlegroup. However, the Forward unto Dawn was assigned to fill the role as Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood's flagship; much to the chagrin of the crew and Commander Macintosh. Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships